List of Darths
This is a list of all known Darths. If you add a Darth, PLEASE remember to update the Darth count in our About page box! A *Darth Ackbar *Darth Alaskan *Darth Animal *Darth Angry *Darth Asshole *Darth Awesome *Darth Azula B *Darth Bad *Darth Bad Guy *Darth Ban *Darth Banana/Lord Pyjamas *Darth Bill *Darth Boner *Darth Baker *Darth Brooks *Darth Bob *Darth Buttery Biscuits *Darth Barney C *Darth Chaotic *Darth Chef *Darth Chucky *Darth Clone of Darth Emo *Darth Coco *Darth Cold-Dead-Hands *Darth Cool *Darth Complainer *Darth Crate *Darth Cubator *Darth Cullen D *Darth Daffy *Darth Darth Binks *Darth Dateline NBC *Darth Doctrination *Darth Dog *Darth Donger *Darth Ducky *Darth Dumbass *Darth-2 D2 *Darth Narcissist {aka Daiman} E *Darth É *Darth Elmo *Darth Elom *Darth Emo *Darth Ewok *Darth Evil F *Darth Fanon *Darth Faggous *Darth Fat Guy *The Darth The Fallen *Darth Felinus Hilarius *Darth Fellatio *Darth Five-Head *Darth Fodesinbeed Annodue *Darth Frazzle *Darth Fred Fredburger *Darth French *Darth Frogg *Drrrrrth Furrrrr G *Darth Garfunkel *Darth Generic *Darth Ghost *Darth Green *Darth Greetings *Darth Grievous *Darth Grotesque H *Darth Hale *Darth Han *Darth Headless *Darth Homer I *Darth Imperius *Darth Ipedia *Darth Incompetent J *Darth Jawa *Darth Jawa II *Darth Jaxon K *Darth Kojak *Darth Quagmire *Darth Krab *Darth Kratos L *Darth Long Haul *Darth Lego Vader *Darth Lucas M *Darth Megatron *Darth Malak *Darth MILF *Darth Mixmaster *Darth Malaprop *Visas Marr *Darth Maul *Darth Misa-Misa *Darth Mr. Burns N *Darth Nerd *Darth Never-Sends-Thank-You-Cards *Darth Nixon *Darth No-Arms *Darth Noob O *Darth Obvious *Darth Open-Arms *Darth Oscar *Darth Other Mixmaster *Darth Other Long Haul P *Darth PWN3D *Darth Panda *Darth Pants *Darth Passive-Aggressive *Darth Paxil *Darth Perfectly Sane *Darth Porg *Darth Pi *Darth Pingu *Darth Pillsbury *Darth Plagueis *Darth Planet *Darth Pompous Ass *Darth Psycho *Darth Pwnage Q *Darth Quagmire R *Darth Revan *Darth Reggae *Darth Richards *Darth Random S *Darth Sid Vicious *Darth Sidious *Darth Sithonus *Darth Slice *Darth Small *Darth Starscream *Darth Smegma *Darth Something *Darth Sorrow *Darth Spiration *Darth Sturbed *Darth Squidward T *Darth Talon *Darth Tennant *Darth Tira *Darth Transie *Darth Travenous *Darth Trunchbull *Darth Traya *Darth Trix *Darth Tuition *Darth Turnip *Darth Tyranus *Darth Tyrannus *Darth Terry-Foldy-Flap U *Darth Unruly dental-patient V *Darth Vader *Darth Voltar *Darth Voldemort W *Darth Wimpy *Darth Wyyrlok *Darth Wendigo X Y *Darth Yeast *Darth You (Namely Darth ) Z Category:Lists Category:Sith stubs Category:The Dark Side Category:Sith Mega-Super-Overlords Category:Things that will Destroy Your Planet Category:Planet destruction teams Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Things that make things go boom Category:Things that PWN big time Category:Galactic rulers Category:Killing machines Category:Butchers Category:Darthipedia Featured Sithspawn Category:Articles of Eviltude Category:Overall eviltude Category:Superweapons Category:Ways to die Category:Words of Doom Category:Forms of suicide Category:Forms of torture Category:Darth organizations Category:Sith Category:Military organizations Category:Images of Sith Category:Crazy people Category:POWAH Category:Energetic, eccentric, caffeine-obsessed, hyper bunnies that kill a lot of people Category:Super-Ultra-POOWWAAAHH-Mega-Overlords Category:Sith organizations Category:Awesome people Category:Coolest individual ever Category:Commandos Category:Soldiers Category:Darthipedians who will destroy your planet Category:Relatives of Darth Vader Category:Hobbies of Darth Vader Category:Heads of the Sith Academy